Snow Bound
by Wolf Maid
Summary: CarterStark. OneShot. When a simulation chamber leaves Carter and Stark trapped in four feet of snow, things start to heat up...lol, that sounds so corny...


Reposted to fix my terrible late night typing...sorry!

AN: This is written for a rather dear friend of mine who is a tad obsessed with the show : ) It's slash - Carter/Stark - an odd coupling, I know, but yeah...k. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Eureka isn't mine, and neither are Carter or Stark.

**...Snow Bound...**

"This is _so_ ridiculous!!" Jack Carter half-yelled, turning a furious gaze on Nathan Stark. "I _refuse_ to freeze to death in a simulation chamber!"

"Carter--"

"This is all _your_ fault--"

"_I_ wasn't the idiot that mentioned Santa Clause!"

"Oh! Don't _even_ bring that up to me, Stark! Allison has been driving me crazy trying to get me to play him for the kids and I--"

"--mentioned him in a _simulation_ chamber! How can you not--"

"Oh, right, I should have known _your _chamber would go _berserk_--"

"It's a _prototype_!"

"It simulated the _North Pole_ and won't let us out! It'd say it's a _failure_, Nathan!" Stark froze at the sound of his first name, but Carter was too busy trying to pace through the four feet of snow. "_Why_ is the door not working?" Stark cleared his throat before answering.

"I told you--the extreme cold probably fried a circuit."

"How can cold fry--nevermind. Damn it's cold!"

"If you insist on trudging through snow past your waist then--"

"I'm _trying_ to keep warm. I'm not ready to just lean against a snowbank and freeze to death like you!"

"They'll find us in an hour or so," Stark replied calmly.

"And they'll get us out," Carter bit off, obviously irritated.

"They'll have the tools and the data--I have faith in my team, Carter," Stark frowned.

"Excuse me if I _don't_ have much remaining faith, Stark. I swear, you people are trying to kill me..."

"I tried to bribe them to but they refused," Stark supplied dryly. Carter whirled on him, shuffling through the stack of snow until he stood face to face with his arch-nemesis.

"Considering the circumstances, I don't really find that funny, Nathan!" Stark's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Carter."

"I will not!"

"Aren't you _ever_ quiet? I'm trying to think!"

"You gave up ten minutes ago! _After_ you had me dive to the bottom like five times to find the doohinky!"

"Three," Stark corrected, trying to supress a smile.

"At _least_ four!"

"Carter--"

"I am freezing my ass off!" Carter growled, punctuating the statement with a fim shove to Stark's shoulders.

"So you're hoping to get involved in a heated fight in order to warm up?" Stark asked, rasing a snow-kissed eyebrow. Carter stepped back and sighed softly, licking a snowflake off his lips absently. The sight captivated Stark.

"I don't know," Carter sighed. Stark lifted his eyes upwards in supplication. Carter frowned as he took in the scientist's relaxed demeanor. "Why aren't you freezing?"

"I'm cold, but I wasn't swimming in snow, Jack," Stark grinned wryly--and then froze as he realized what he'd called him. A strange look passed through Carter's eyes.

"Yeah, _thanks_ for that. If I get frostbite you are _so_ dead."

"Carter," Stark sighed.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"_Stop_ telling me to--" Stark shoved Carter squarely in the chest but instinctively Carter grabbed his wrist and yanked him down with him. The snow packed under them and Carter landed hard on his back--and Nathan fell solidly on top of him, face inches from face.

"Geez, Stark, I was joking about you trying to kill me," Carter half-groaned, and the sound was simply too much. Stark lowered his mouth to Carter's, nipping his bottom lip slightly. Carter's eyes widened in surprise but after a moment he opened his mouth and let Nathan's tongue in, enjoying the feel of Nathan's scruff on his cheek, the scent of his cologne, the taste of his lips. Nathan's hands slid down Jack's arms until he grabbed his wrists, half-holding him down in a subconscious play for power, his teeth grazing Jack's bottom lip. Jack grinned and shoved off the icy floor, flipping them both over into the four foot wall of snow next to them, causing a small avalanche of snow that buried them. They didn't seem to notice.

...at least they'd found a way to get warm...


End file.
